


All Hale The Engaged Life Under the Full Moon

by loco4lokisluciouslocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco4lokisluciouslocks/pseuds/loco4lokisluciouslocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a year come and gone since I first turned into a werewolf; I was a pretty happy girl. Derek popped the question, Scott and Stiles were cohabiting with Derek and I while we were in the final stages of the rebuild; and Layla was going through a Wiggles faze. (And dear Lord was I hoping it’s a faze.) Christmas was only a month away and here’s to hoping I make it that long without murdering my Mother during one our ‘Mother/Daughter’ shopping trips. But when the boys go down for the count as a supernatural flu bug sweeps through the werewolf community, (reports of our neighboring pack, The Holloways, suffering as well) everything seems to be spiraling out of control. As if things weren’t bad enough; Janice has been acting differently as well and suddenly those Wedding Chimes seem to be growing further and further away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hale The Engaged Life Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the first (All Hale the College Life Under A Full Moon) to get this one. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the story and I love hearing from my readers.

****Song: Symptoms-Atlas Genius ** **  
******** “What do you think of this color for the bedroom?”  
“June, we’re supposed to be picking out cabinetry and appliances.”  
“I know. But we can go ahead and paint the upstairs and let it dry so that we can sleep there instead of crashing at my parents.” Or from sleeping in the rotten, not-so-romantic tent. I added silently and Derek sighed; running his fingers through Layla’s curls as she pulled paint cards from the wall and adding them to the growing pile in the cart beside her. I mean come on, Derek and I have done it in some pretty questionable places but getting turned on while the smell of mold surrounded us wasn’t exactly exciting.  
“If it makes you happy.” He offered; turning his head to cough into his elbow. I waited until he got done with the small fit, placing the cards into my purse, before soothing my hand over Derek’s back.  
“You don’t look so good.” I noted; his face holding little color as he tugged the heavy black leather jacket around him tighter.  
“I’m fine. It’s just cold in this store.” He defended and I knew he was lying.  
“It’s warm in here and you’re burning up.” I said pressing my hand to his forehead; swearing under my breath and went in search of the Ibproferon in my purse. With frequent training sessions it was a staple for the whole pack.  
“Derek, can we go home? I’m not feeling so good.” Scott’s voice echoed behind me.  
“Yeah, me either. I don’t think that steak is sitting too well.” Stiles rubbed his stomach before handing me his paint strips. “Here, you decide….I’m just going….to.....to………Vyuck!”  
“Oh God! Oh uh….” I stumbled as Stiles puked in the middle of the floor and searched desperately for something to hold his vile when I heard Derek gagging behind me; holding his hand to his mouth before making a break for the bathroom, Scott not far behind in his pursuit. Throwing my hands in the air I gave up on my search for a bucket and placed my hand on Stiles’ back reassuringly. After spending so much time with my sister and her spit-ups, this was practically routine to me.  
I nodded to a woman passing the isle; shaking my head as she cringed and ran with her cart the other way. It was only a matter of time when I heard the man’s voice over the intercom. Stiles stopped hurling long enough for me to grab the cart with Layla before hauling ass out of the isle and to the back of the store where the restrooms resided and I could hear the gags from my guys. Reaching for my phone, I called the only person I knew. “Dad?”  
“Pumpkin?” My dad’s voice floated through the phone groggy. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know for sure but Derek, Scott, and Stiles are all in the bathroom puking their guts out right now.” I informed; Layla giggled as she played with my curls.  
I heard him sigh on the other end before grunting, “When did it start?”  
“The vomiting?” I questioned and he groaned.  
“Yes, June.”  
“You’re kind of grumpy.” I informed.  
“June, it’s been a long day and it’s 2:30am here. I’m sorry if I’m grumpy.” He apologized and in the background I could hear the shuffling of people and music. Pff…Doctors convention. “These damn people never sleep.” He grumbled; sighing again when I heard Mom murmuring. “Everything’s fine. It’s just June with a question about the house. Go back to sleep.” He lied.  
“Are you clear?”  
“Yes. Now when did the vomiting start?”  
“Just now, but Derek’s been sort of under the weather the past few days.”  
“How so?”  
“He’s just been exhausted and coughing. But it’s not just Derek; it’s both Scott and Stiles.”  
He hummed before sighing again, “Take the boys to Deaton. He’ll be able to run some tests in my absence.”  
“Deaton?”  
“I swear I think the blonde fit you better some days.” He poked. “Dr. Deaton Lawrence. The veterinarian Derek took you to for care.”  
“OH! Dr. Lawrence!” I screeched before adding, “tests? What kind of tests? Werewolves can’t get sick.”  
“You’d be surprised, June.”  
“That’s not very reassuring.”  
“I’ll give him a call and let him know you’re on your way.” He insisted.  
“Dad, wait! What do you think’s wrong with them?”  
“I can’t diagnose that, June, without examining him. I’m not going to give you a guess over the phone.”  
“No, but you could help sooth my nerves.”  
“You know very well I don’t give out guesses when it comes to my practice.” He defended. “Pack him and the boys up and start to Deaton’s office. I’ll give him a call.”  
I sighed; knowing that my Dad was covering his own ass should he give me a guessing answer instead of a true diagnoses since both Scott and Stiles were underage with-out their parent or guardians present. “Alright. I’ll grab them now and pack them into the car.”  
Dad sighed again and I could practically see him now, smoothing the hair from his face, and rubbing his temple. Headaches were frequenting him more and more these days. He just attributed them to over working and stress, but I wasn’t so quick to be convinced. Maybe I’ll make an appointment for him too after I get the boys taken care of. “My best guess is it’s a rare strain of Flu. I’ll mention my theory to Deaton. I love you, June.”  
“I know, Dad. I love you too. I’ll text you the prognoses.” I offered.  
“I’ll be waiting.” And with that, he hung up. Placing my phone back in my purse, I hoisted Layla from the cart and knocked on the bathroom door; peeping my head inside to check the coast was clear.  
“I’m coming in.” I announced; shoving inside to find Derek hunched over one of the sinks, water running between his fingers as he scrubbed his face. Scott leaned against the wall looking as pale as the snow flurries outside as Stiles feet stuck from beneath a stall cubical. “I called my Dad. He said to take you guys into Dr. Lawrence’s office immediately. He’s already making the appointment.” Much to my surprise, Derek didn’t bitch; only looking back at me in the mirror, his eyes justifying just how bad he felt.  
“I think I just hurled up my stomach.” Stiles announced; wondering out from the stall looking like death himself.  
“Dude, shut up. Don’t even mention that word.” Scott ordered as he rubbed his stomach soothingly; a visible shiver trembling his body.  
“What? Hurle? Vomit? Puke? Chuck? Toss your….”  
“Shut up! Ommmph…” Scott yelled; crumbling to his knees as he hit the stall and heaved, Stiles chuckled.  
“Keep it up and I’ll rip your throat out, Stilinski.” Derek threatened, turning on Stiles when he wondered over to rinse his mouth. I rolled my eyes at Derek’s empty threats. Puppy. I teased lightly and he glared.  
“Right.” Stiles exaggerated; the clear, I don’t give a shit, splayed perfectly on his sick face when Derek smacked the back of his head, sending it straight into the sink. “Owe!”  
“You earned it.” Derek responded non-chalently, working to keep his own vile down when Stiles glared and a wicked smile ceased his face. I know what he’s thinking.  
“I think I feel…” he started making a gagging noise; turning to face Derek who grew paler before rushing back to the toilet and Stiles laughed.  
“I’ll just meet you dumbasses out in the car.” I offered, but doubted anyone heard; leaving the bathroom with Derek threatening to beat Stiles to death. 

It was going onto 12am when we finally made it home from the trip to Deaton’s office that proved worth it. After a long wait for the test results that confirmed my Dad’s assumptions right, I was given a stronger than humanly dose of the flu-vaccine and Layla was given normal baby dosage to keep the supernatural flu bug at bay. The boys on the other hand were just doomed; given strict orders to stick to bed-rest, soup, and Tylenols to reduce their fevers and body aches with hopes that the antibiotic Deaton prescribed would help build their systems back up.  
I stared up at the plane white ceiling of the guest room; both Scott and Stiles passed out on the end of the bed and beside me, while Derek snuggled impossibly closer to me for warmth. His cheek pressed against my breast as he snored softly, a stray cough here and there, but for the most part the Nyquil was helping. I lightly mussed my fingers through his hair as my thoughts strayed back to the previous year. I thought about how bland this ceiling felt compared to my old dorm room that Allie and I had decorated so pretty. Allie. Thoughts of her were weighing heavily on me lately and God how I missed the hell out of her still; refusing to remember her as the crazed stranger I killed a year ago and instead focused on the good memories we shared. Like all of our late night study sessions together, strung out on red bull and coffee, but still laughing by morning at some random joke we shared to make the time go faster. I wanted that back; to rewind time and make things right with her. My heart ached with the bitter sweet memories and I forced my thoughts in a different direction, deciding to think about the current remolding of Derek’s house.  
It had been hard watching them bulldoze it down in order to rebuild it. Derek walked away a couple of times and we came this close to leaving it in a pile of rubble. But we both knew it wasn’t what Jenny and Isaac would have wanted. Picking through the pieces we salvaged as much as we could; deciding to incorporate them back into the house as much as possible. We kept the original layout with a three room add on, which again proved a very painful journey, but glad we did so. With a lot of time, effort, and a great amount of love we managed to re-erect the house in seven long months.  
Scott and Stiles had been there every step of the way as well. Each of the boys just as excited as Derek and I were. Once the dry-wall had finally been hung two weeks ago we let the boys explore the house and pick out their rooms; decidingly taking two of the three rooms in the addition. As far as they could get from Derek and I so as they put it, “We don’t have to hear you humping like jack-rabbits all night.”  
There was still a lot of work that had to be done; Derek and I are on our own now in order to save money. We’ll just see how well that goes. I mussed, thinking about all of the arguments we had had since rebuilding.  
I felt the bed move as Scott scooted over, clearly warm enough, and providing me with a little more breathing room. I chuckled quietly when I felt the scratch of Derek’s scruff against my breast as he adjusted and his arms tightened around my waist. I clearly wasn’t going anywhere. Deciding to seize the moment I admired him as he slept. I loved watching him like this. He seemed vulnerable and quiet, like his armor had finally disappeared. It was also moments like these when I would get a small glimpse inside his head. Rare, they were. But if I focused hard enough I found I could get a quick five second look into his dreams. Awesome, right? They never provided anything substantial, but hey! I’ll take what I can get. Although tonight, I didn’t feel incredibly peepish as fatigue tugged at my mind. With the sound of Derek’s heartbeat to help, I turned off my thoughts and welcomed the soft blackness. 

Ruffling the hair from my face, I hurried about the kitchen in a frenzy. The crude awakening of morning had come way too early via the cries of Layla from her crib upstairs. Prying myself from Derek’s hold I jumped out of bed and rushed up the steps to find Layla none too happy. Her face a bright red and fists balled as she pouted her lip at me through the rails of her crib. With a world record-diaper change, I fumbled down the steps and to the fridge for some diced watermelon when I heard Scott call my name.  
“Yea, Scott?” I questioned; sliding into the bedroom in time for Scott to throw up in a trashcan. Wrinkling my nose, I worked to grab a wash cloth and glass of water, before escorting Scott out to the living room with his very own puke can. I could hear Layla slapping her hands against the highchair top; squeals of joy echoing through the house as she was no doubt making a mess for me.  
Stiles had moved up in the bed, his back pressing as close to Derek as possible, with covers pulled up to his ears. Derek on the other hand, I was having a hard time finding; the only clue to his existence in the bed was the soft rise and fall of the covers. Crawling on my hands and knees I eased one of the feather pillows up to find Derek glaring at me. I giggled; knowing he wanted to choke me for disturbing what apparently had been his peaceful and warm resting place.  
“How are you feeling?” I questioned softly and he sighed.  
“Like shit.” He mumbled; pulling the covers up over his shoulders more. Reaching out, I placed my hand to his forehead. Yep, definitely running a fever again.  
“Are you hungry?” I asked next and he grumbled. “What can I do to make you feel better?”  
“Come back to bed.” He answered easily; his hand creeping out from beneath the covers to tangle with mine.  
“I have to take care of Layla.” I defended, more so to make myself feel better against that pitiful look he was giving me. “Once I put her down for her nap I promise I’ll come back to bed.”  
“That’ll take all day.” He grumped and I have to tell you, I was sort of taken back by his sudden….child-nish. Layla squealed again before deciding she had had enough fun by herself, and begun to whine.  
“I’ll be back.” I announced; giving him a quick peck on the cheek, checking Stiles, and hurrying back to the kitchen. Fuck. I groaned, looking my sister over and in general her entire messy state. “You’re getting a bath. You realize that right?” 

After spending 15 minutes cleaning up the kitchen, I took Layla upstairs for her bath, deciding that I might as well take one too. With the both of us successfully dressed I walked back down stairs to find Stiles migrated to the living room with Scott ; both huddled down in comforters and watching the old Bugs Bunny cartoons. Layla giggled and squirmed in my hold as she itched to join the boys, more than a little put out at me that I placed her in her bouncy swing instead of on the couch between Scott and Stiles.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; pulling it out with a tired “Hello.”  
“Didn’t get much sleep did you pumpkin?” Dad’s voice floated through the other end almost mockingly.  
“I slept. Just not as much as I wanted.” I half defended.  
“How’s the guys?” He questioned.  
Leaning against the bedroom door way, I glanced out to Scott and Stiles sitting on the couch, and then back to Derek who was buried beneath a mountain of covers. “Sick.”  
“Worse?”  
“About the same.” I whispered. “Scott and Stiles are up watching Cartoons and Derek’s still in bed.”  
“Sounds like he’s suffering a bit more?”  
“Yeah, you could say that.”  
“That’s normal. The strain of flu he has tends to hit alphas a bit harder. It drains them physically and mentally. He’s not used to having so little control over his body so it’ll also make him moody.” Dad explained and I sighed mentally. Great. That’s all I needed-Derek to get bitcher. That ought to make things even funner. Derek groaned from his hiding place. “Just make sure he gets more bed rest and pump the Tylenols to him. Soup will help and Poweraid too. Anything to replenish his system and help his body fight the bug is good.”  
“Right.” I agreed; realizing that I was going to have to make a run to the store and sighed tiredly. Combing my fingers through my hair I twirled the soft strands.  
“Crud.” Dad groaned. “They’re calling us back in.”  
“Fun.” I sighed sarcastically.  
“I’ll call you back when the meeting’s over. Love you, Pumpkin.” He hung up the phone before I could respond. Shuffling into the bedroom I climbed in bed and went in search for Derek hidden beneath the covers; squealing when I felt his hand clasp over my wrist before dragging me down into the soft depths with him where he kissed my shoulder lazily.  
“Mmm….you’re warm.” He hummed content as he folded me in his limbs and held me tight; his whole body lay on top of me with his face carefully planted between my breasts, nipping lightly at the tender flesh.  
“And you need a shower.” I offered; giggling when he nipped at me harder, grumbling something I couldn’t quite make out. “You smell like puke” I tried again, “and the hot water might help make you feel better.”  
“Mmm…later.” He growled. I decided to give him this round as I sunk back into the mattress and poured my strength into him. Alpha trick, I mused happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
